winx_club_and_freinds_adventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
Al Muddy Sultan
The Al Muddy Sultan is an evil giant subterranean carnivorous mud-monster from the Aladdin TV series and ruler of the Al Muddy race. Background Physical appearance Other than Al Muddy's size and might, he also stood out from his people for his great cunning and even intelligence. Al Muddy was also capable of human speech and a fondness for cooking unlike his more feral followers. History "Mudder's Day" The Al Muddy Sultan first appeared in the series as the main antagonist of the episode Mudder's Day. Lost in the desert, Aladdin and friends stumble upon a beautiful oasis. It turns out to be a trap set by the Al Muddy. While fleeing various Al Muddy in their way to find find who ever in charge could return them back to the surface, they discover a large castle and hope who ever inside could help. Unknown to Aladdin and the others, the castle belongs to the massive Al Muddy Sultan who just sat in a hot mud bath when they disturb him. Upon seeing the massive monster, Aladdin and others try to flee but several Al Muddy rise up, blocking their path. Genie tries to distract the Al Muddy with his salesmen pitch allowing the others to flee but the Sultan isn't easily trick and once he realizes they were from the oasis trap, he plotted to cook them. Using his quick wit, Aladdin tried tricking the Sultan into letting them all go retrieve a rare spice fit for a king which only grows on the surface, but the Sultan was no one's fool, thus, only allowing Aladdin to go retrieve the spice. The Sultan begins covers Aladdin with mud and throws him out of the window. He lands on a nearby cliff and surfaces from the mud, coughing. Aladdin climbs up a castle spire, but is later captured by an Al Muddy who drops Aladdin, who is quickly rescued by Carpet. Meanwhile, the Sultan grows impatient; waiting for Aladdin's return and plans on having a snack in the meantime; picking up the jar containing Jasmine, Iago, and Abu. Aladdin flies in the window distracting the Al Muddy Sultan while others free themselves. Carpet flies to the table and picks up the rest and takes off with the enraged Sultan in pursuit; growing bigger as he slides around the passageways and following the gang out of the underground. Carpet emerges before Razoul and the guards. The Sultan, now extremely large, emerges and was about to crush one of the guards until Aladdin taunted the Sultan; forcing the monstrous Sultan to give chase to him. Aladdin rolls and cowers in the sand. The Sultan, standing directly before the sun, rears to attack. The Sultan's mud body couldn't stand the intense heat of the desert sun. The Sultan hardens and breaks into many pieces, covering Aladdin. Razoul frees Aladdin from the rubble and Al Muddy Sultan was no more. "Sneeze the Day" Due to Genie's magical illness, the Al Muddy Sultan appears along with Fashoom from The Prophet Motive and Mechanicles' giant mechanical horn beetle from Getting the Bugs Out. They cause many problems for Aladdin and his friends until they are all defeated by Genie's magic after being fully cured by the Orb of Machana. Unlike how he first appeared in Mudder's Day, the Sultan's personality was far from his own and more like the other Al Muddy. Gallery Category:Titans Category:Echidna's Children Category:Lord Garmadon Category:Humanoids Category:Monsters Category:Beasts Category:The Omegas minions Category:Giant monsters